black wolf
by russian-vodka101
Summary: rose is a werewolf,so is eddie,christen,they are apart of a secret organisation of wolf shifters, when trouble acrurs they must return to there people but not without taking a few things with them. on shot at the moment if you won't me to continue emailme


**This is just something I did when I was bored so it may be an one shot. If you won't me two continue email me. **

intro

Hi my name is Rosemarie Hathaway and I am a wolf shape shifter, meaning I can transform into eight foot tail wolf, I have super strength and speed. Right now I am on a spy mission for a secret organisation of spy wolf shifter. Every wolf shape shifter joins our organisation and humans, dhampir's, moroi and strigoi do not know that we exist. Right now along with Eddie and christen we are under cover for the spy organisation to find out all we can about dhampir's and moroi with me and Eddie posing as dhampirs and christen a moroi.

Some shifter have special gifts, like it is easy for christen as a moroi because he can control fire. Me on the other hand I can control the weather and Eddie can read minds. I am black, Eddie is white and christen is a light brown wolf and this is our secret life.

Chapter 1

"come on rose" christen yelled at me hang from the support polls on the gym roof.

"no" I yelled back. I am a very bitchy wolf, christen is sarcastic and Eddie is nice all wolfs have curtain personalities.

"come on someone is coming" he said. Aw shit.

I jumped of the roof to see ten guardians holding Eddie with a very sorry look on his face, aw crap he was supposed to break into the records, he must have been court. He nodded his head reading my thoughts. Well we will have to use the info we have gathered over the year and use that.

"what's the problem" I said.

the love of my love said " rose you just jumped of 40 foot roof with out as scrapes"

"also we found your friend here trying to break into files" Stan the dick head said.

"ok well what's so wrong with wanting to get rid of some of my black marks" I added with attitude.

" nice try Rosemarie but that dosen't explain how you jumped of that roof and why christen hasn't been to a feeding since last week and he looks fine." Alberta said.

Aw shit we are in deep fucking shit.

"rose we have heard that our school has been getting very important information stolen by three people please tell me it wasn't you three" dimitri said pleading. I love him so much it hurts I had a hard time keeping this a secret so I had to always cover my tattoo that's on my lower left side of my back, dimitri always thought that I wasn't ready to have sex but it was because he would see my tattoo but that still didn't mean we couldn't have intense make out seasons.

I looked at my brothers, yep you heard me right christen and Eddie are my twin brothers, where triplets. The look they can me conformed that it was time to return to the organisation.

"im sorry dimitri, I will always love you" I said. I head breaths of shock from the other 9 guardians.

"I love you to roza" he said. I looked over to see that lissa, mia and Adrian where there too, lissa was hurt I didn't tell her, mia was shocked and Adrian looked said. I knew I couldn't leave lissa behind and neither could christen. Eddie couldn't leave mia behind because he loved her, and there was Adrian, I couldn't leave him behind I loved him as much as I loved dimitri maybe more and I knew the new this from my aura.

"guys christen, Eddie and I are going to do something unbelievable and if you won't to come with us jump on our backs," I said.

"rose you are not going anywhere" dimitri said. With tears in his eyes.

"I am its where I belong" I said.

"no you belong with me-" he ws going to say more but me and my brothers changed into our wolf forms. It felt good looking down looking down on the guardians and being in my wolf form. I saw the guardians get ready to attacked so I looked at my brothers signalling that it is time to ,leave.

I saw Adrian, lissa and mia were shocked but determined to come. Lissa hopped on christens back, mia on Eddie and Adrian on mine.

I looked up to the sky to cause a diversion to the advancing guardians, I used my powers to create a mist that hovers over the guardians making them louse their vision. I knew why Adrian moved a lot on my back because when I control the weather my eyes turn black like my fur.

"wow little dhampir, isn't really little or a dhampir" he said. I just had to chuckle which came out more like a bark.

I ran and ran with Adrian one my back and my two brothers following me. We ran and ran in the woods, Adrian, lissa and mia had gone to sleep on our back and we where nearly at the organisation,.

It has been twelve hours since we left and guys have woken up and we are out side the organisation. We had to go through the secret entrance. Which is basically going through the large dog house, placing our paw on the pad and falling through the floor onto a jet powered car through a tube.

When we got to the bottom christen, Eddie and I went into the change rooms to our cloths locker and changed back. I walked out to hear.

"wow" from lissa

"you got that right" mia said

"this is really something" Adrian said.

"so now you know the big secret come on and meet our father." I said.

"our" lissa questioned.

"yet me, Eddie and christen are triplets, also christen take those fake fangs out at loss the makeup you look ridicules."I said.

"yep sis" he said and ran off to get rid of the fangs and make up .

A few awkward moments later he came back, makeup free and with no fangs. We really did look like twins but with all the makeup we had on you couldn't tell.

"ok lets go see ma and pa" Eddie said. Steeping through the door's.

"o by the way don't attract to much attention" I said to the guys.

"yep" they all said. When we steeped through the doors it was the same as it was on Christmas when we visited.

"wow" they all said. I smiled.

We walked through the training area and the gadget area and stopped at two large doors. Ma and pa's office.

Eddie knocked and pa yelled " come in"

We walked in only to be hugged and kissed by our parents.

"hey ma, pa we kind of had to cut our visit to the academy short but we have all the info we need." I said

"that's ok darling as long as you weren't hurt" ma said hugging me.

"yeah Eddie got caught stealing info" christen said.

"hey at least I f I was posing as a moroi I would at least pretend to go to feeding" Ed yelled back.

"hey don't play the blame game" I said.

Ma and pa new better than to get involved but they always stopped it when I started biting christen.

"you no one to talk you shouldn't off jumped of a 20 foot roof" christen yelled.

"when at least I'm not a dumbass like you come on how could you forget to do to the feeding room form two weeks" I yelled. Yep that shut him up.

"thanks rose" Ed said.

"you are so pathetic you need rose to fight your battles for your" christen screamed.

"at least she isn't a fucked up ass hole" Ed said.

"really I thought that was you, sorry we can't all be right" he yelled back.

"FUCKING SHUT UP WE HAVE COMPANY, YOU FUCKING IDIOTS" I screamed at them, which hurt their ears.

"see not that hard, now lissa, mia , Adrian meet our ma and pa the runners of this organisation" I said.

"hello" they said.

"ma, pa this is Eddies girlfriend mia, christens girlfriend lissa and my boyfriend Adrian, they are all moroi, and before you ask they can tell you all the info you need and they are not to be harmed we love them too much, especially Adrian " I said. Adrian's face lit up at the fact I called him my boyfriend and that I loved him, well come on I wasn't lying I really love him and I love him more than I loved dimitri..

**Chapter 1 complete**

**-Russian-vodka101**


End file.
